Solsticio de invierno
by Pepper Varia
Summary: Una nueva famiglia empieza a recobrar su nombre en Hong Kong eclipsando a Vongola, ¿qué medidas tomarán los guardianes de Vongola? ¿Qué dirá.....Hibari-san? leve chiquito HibaHaru,GokuHaru, YamaOc, TsunaKyoko, RyoheiHana, HibaPinOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!! SIGO ASCENDIENDO POR MI CAMINO HACIA LOS 100 FICS :D!!! Esta historia ocurre quince años en el futuro, cinco años después de lo sucedido con Millefiore, un futuro diferente reina y otra famiglia está comenzando a llegar a los niveles de Vongola. **

**¿Quién es su lider? ¿Deberán verlos como un enemigo más? Quizás no todos puedan hacerlo.....sobre todo, Hibari-san. **

**Solsticio de invierno **

**Prólogo**

Sur de Hong Kong, Xiamen.

Una mansión china tradicional que contaba con un gran lago con nenúfares y juntos, las enredaderas trepaban por las partes de piedra de la mansión cómo pretendiendo camuflarla con los verdes jardines. Ella había hecho arreglar así la mansión, ordenó limpiar el estanque, plantar las flores, poner una parte del mismo con arena, en fin, todo.

Quién veía antes la mansión y quién la veía ahora.

Ahora perfectamente reflejaba el espíritu imponente y luchador de su famiglia.

_Su famiglia. _Los que no iban a traicionarla, los que la acogieron con amor y respeto, los que la apoyaron ante el consejo de la famiglia, los únicos en los que podía confiar. Aunque a veces, Yang, su guardián del trueno fuera demasiado hiperactivo hasta el punto de ocasionar alguna que otra caída de paredes y muros, le recordaba a su mejor amigo demasiado.

Kwan, el misterioso guardián de la niebla, adoraba los juegos de inteligencia, concretamente el shogi sobre todo a la hora de planear una batalla.

Shimi, guardiana de la lluvia, solía acompañarla en sus ratos de meditación y lectura mucho más calmada del guardián que conocía, el extremo opuesto de Yang, lo que creaba pequeñas peleas entre ellos. Bao el guardián de sol, solía ser alegre llevando esa alegría a todo aquel que estuviera a su alrededor y serio cuándo se requería, quizás por eso Akame, su guardiana de la tormenta estaba tan enamorada de él.

En ese sentido sentía una picazón de celos por ellos.

Bueno ella le tenía a él, su guardián de la nube: Lei. Cerró los ojos evadiendo ese sentimiento, sabía que no lo amaba, aún así sentía un gran efecto por él, quizás con algo más de tiempo podría derivar en amor.

Lei era todo lo contrario a cómo debía ser un guardián de la nube, o al menos lo que ella conocía, siempre la protegía poniendo su vida por encima de la de cualquier otro incluso de la de él. Sofocó una risa poniendo su mano delante, le recordaba un poco a Sebastian Michaelis, el mayordomo de Kuroshitsuji* que veía con su amigo hace tiempo………tanto tiempo.

Y ahora ella era el cielo. ¿Quién se lo iba a decir?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro despejando sus pensamientos.

Miró la taza de té de rojo servido en su mesa y luego observó con detenimiento el sobre blanco que tenía un llamativo sello dorado roto, había sido un error leer el contenido, suspiró.

-¿Piensa asistir?

Alzó los ojos observando al hombre que estaba frente a ella, tardó unos segundos en asintir con un seco cabeceo.

-Iré aunque no veo nada útil en ello, Lei.

Lei esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sería su presentación en sociedad, además….podría ser su oportunidad-dijo haciendo una inclinación-. Me retiro para prepararlo todo.

En cuánto él salió, la joven mujer abrió el cajón de su escritorio sacando una foto y frunció los labios con gesto amargo.

-Wu fa wu tien*-murmuró tirando la foto dentro del cajón cerrándolo de un manotazo.

Lei tenía razón.

Esta era su oportunidad.

***Wu fa wu tien**: Es una frase en chino que se traduce "Sin ley y sin cielo" lo que quiere decir Sin piedad.

***Kuroshitsuji**: Manga/anime también conocido como Dark Butler en el que Sebastian Michaelis sirve al joven de doce años, Ciel Phantomhive, ayudándolo a investigar quién o quienes fueron los asesinos de sus padres y…… (miren mejor en la wikipedia que yo soy capaz de hablarlo todo XD y así no tiene gracia)

jejeje, es evidente quién es la líder ¿no? A lo largo de estos capítulos se irá explicando por qué es la capofamiglia, la razón de dejar Vongola y cómo se tomará nuestra famiglia favorita esto ^^ Espero que os gustara.

Pleaseeeee reviews anda si?? *-*


	2. Chapter 1 La reunión

Hola!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo ^^ Espero que no os decepcioné jejeje.

**Kuchiki Yamiko: ***-* gracias Yamiko-tan!!!! Espero que te vicies a esta historia ^^ nyan, haré de I-Pin una capo de primera!! como Reborn con Tsuna!! muahahaha!!

**Yui-3000: **DOMO-ARIGATO!!! Llevo nueve fics, para los cien son pocos pero algo es algo, ¡gracias mil por el apoyo! si si ella es el cielo n.n

**xNereikax: **Muchas gracias ^-^

_blablablabla:_ recuerdos

**Capítulo 1 **La reunión

La joven mujer cepillo su largo cabello negro que iba hasta la cintura, comprobó una vez más su vestido blanco de manga larga, era completamente blanco excepto dos franjas violetas en su cintur y dos más al final de la falda, el vestido iba hasta apenas unos diez centímetros por encima de sus rodillas, respiró calmadamente. Sería la primera vez que se presenta frente a las demás organizaciones mafiosas cara a cara.

-Por favor, permítame-pidió el joven hombre, de apenas veinticuatro años que aparecía detrás de ella.

El hombre tenía el cabello negro violáceo largo por trozos, hasta el final de la oreja por la parte de delante y hasta el final del cuello por detrás, sus ojos eran de color gris y piel pálida. Él vestía un elegante traje negro con zapatos del mismo color. Tomó el cepillo de las manos de la joven mujer y comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

-No es necesario-masculló con sus mejillas sonrojadas-. Ya lo hice yo, Lei.

Él sonrió continuando con el cepillado.

-Debo supervisar que usted está perfecta, I-Pin-replicó tomando ahora las manos de ella comprobando el estado de las uñas.

-No entiendo el por qué de la manicura-protestó mirando hacia otro lado.

Lei sonrió divertido y besó el anillo en el dedo corazon de I-Pin.

-Es fundamental presentar un aspecto imponente-dijo haciéndola sentar en la silla en frente del tocador-Al igual que la manicura aunque usted odie a ambas.

I-Pin respiró una y otra vez tratando de calmarse.

-Lei, por favor-murmuró.

El guardián deslizó las manos hasta alcanzar la sandalía blanca de tacón medio de la morena mirando en busca de alguna mancha, paseó su mirada desde la pierna blanca hasta los dedos para elevarla hasta el rostro mortificado de su jefa.

-Pero….realmente, quiero comprobarlo.

Ambos se miraron intensamente hasta que se abrió la puerta.

-Eh…¿interrumpo?

I-Pin se movió recuperando su pie.

-Obviamente no, Shimi.

-Lo cuál es una lástima-murmuró Lei.

I-Pin lo miró con reprobación antes de volver a mirar a la chica de veinte dos años, su cabello color melocotón estaba recogido en una cola alta, sus ojos eran azul cielo y llevaba puesto un sedoso vestido de estilo chino del mismo color que sus ojos con un estampado de dragón blanco por el final del vestido.

-Verá, es hora de marcharnos ya-explicó Shimi evitando reir-. Todos están preparados, incluso Yang está presentable.

I-Pin asintió levantándose, Lei suspiró pesadamente incorporándose.

Poco después en el jet privado de la famiglia comprobó que era realidad que todos se habían puesto de punta en blanco para el evento, al parecer querían imponerse entre las otras famiglias. I-pin sonrió al ver a Yang, de su misma edad, vestido con un traje oscuro, una camisa marrón y la corbata castaña, los ojos castaños oscuros, del mismo color que su largo cabello, brillaban con ansiedad aunque trataba de ocultar bajo una mueca seria.

La joven china dirigió la vista a los demás miembros de su querida famiglia, el guardián de la niebla, Kwan, también se veía muy apuesto, sus cabellos pajizos delataban su origen inglés por parte de padre, aunque los ojos negros eran los de su madre china, su traje era uno chino de botones enteramente negro, I-pin sabía que lo estaba mirando hizo un gesto con la mano sin apartar los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo. Sin duda, él era tan talentoso como Lei.

Bao olía los cabellos marrones de Akame mientras ella dormía plácidamente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, I-Pin sintió una pequeña punzada de celos, lo que ella no tenía…lo que ella había deseado y perdido antes de tenerlo.

I-Pin recostó la cabeza en el asiento.

-Tengo el listado de las famiglias que acudirán-comunicó Lei sentado a su lado-.¿Desea que la lea?

Ella asintió.

-Famiglia Tomasso, Nello, Giglio Nero, Vecchio, Nuovo, Cavallone y……Vongola.

Una serie de reacciones se despertaron ante el último nombre de la lista: Yang soltó un gruñido, Kwan frunció el ceño, Akame abrio sus ojos ambarinos esbozando una profunda mueca de desprecio igual que la de Shimi, Bao apretó los labios con los ojos marrones llenos de odio, se removió el corto cabello negro como si queriera ocultar su expresión. Lei apretó la mano de I-Pin, podía tener una expresión completamente gélida pues con los años consiguió mantenerla cuándo se nombraba a aquella famiglia italiana, pero el dolor en los ojos negros cada vez que alguien pronunciaba el nombre del guardián era palpable.

Gruñó de forma imperceptible. Tenía que protegerla.

Protegerla de Hibari Kyouya.

Mientras en Venecia los líderes de las diferentes famiglias mafiosas con sus guardianes estaban comenzando a llegar al hotel dónde residirían y tendrían las reuniones.

-Hemos llegado, Kyo-san-comentó un hombre alto vestido de negro mientras abría la puerta de atrás del coche.

Observó detenidamente al hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules, aquella mueca de repugnancia y desagrado lo había acompañado todo el viaje, después de todo su jefe odiaba con todas sus fuerzas las muchedumbres, había aceptado acompañar al décimo de los Vongola y sus guardianes solamente por dos razones.

Una para para que el bebé, que ya no era tan bebé, le debiera una.

Y la otra porque había llegado a sus oídos que la famiglia Jin sè* iría a la reunión y tenía que ver eso,no había conseguido ningún tipo de información sobre ellos, únicamente su nombre y que llegaban al nivel de Vongola.

No podía tolerar esa falta de información, aún si para conseguirla debiera lidiar con los herbívoros.

-H-H-Hibari-san, estamos aquí.

Kusakabe hizo una pequeña inclinación al décimo de los Vongola mientras Hibari sólo miraba al pequeño pajarito que aterrizaba en su dedo índice.

-Hibari, Hibari-pió el pajarito.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-dijo, a modo de saludo.

Tsuna respiró nerviosamente vigilando la actitud de su mano derecha, después de lo sucedido cinco años atrás el rencor de Gokudera hacia el guardián de la nube, por lo que siempre que él lo veía Tsuna debía intervenir para que los explosivos volaran por doquier, cómo si no fuera suficiente las peleas entre Hibari y Mukuro cómo para que ahora también se sumara Gokudera.

-Tch-gruñó Gokudera guardando los explosivos.

Lambo desapareció en cuánto le fue posible y paseó la mirada por el inmenso salón, no encontraba a I-Pin por ningún lado. Quizás al final le había hecho caso y no había ido.

Mira que se lo había dicho.

_Se sentó en la butaca de la gran biblioteca con el té sin empezar en su mano mientras contemplaba a la joven mujer sentada a su lado que bebía tranquilamente a pequeños sorbos su té. _

_-No tienes por qué hacerlo-dijo de repente. _

_Ella no respondió. _

_-Son reuniones anuales, I-Pin, puedes ir a la próxima-murmuró. _

_Finalmente la mujer dejó la taza y lo miró con expresión gélida. _

_-¿Acaso crees que estaré mejor preparada para la del año que viene, Lambo? _

_El guardián bajó la vista, ella tenía razón, sin embargo, necesitaba protegerla. Su amiga de la infancia aún le parecía frágil como el cristal y no quería que volviera a romperse. _

_-A lo mejor no va-dijo animosamente el guardián del rayo. _

_I-Pin frunció los labios apretando con fuerza la taza que sostenía en la mano. _

_-Que vaya o no me trae sin cuidado. Me presentaré a la famiglia hasta a los traidores Vongola pero ninguno de ellos pondrá un pie aquí. _

_-Yo lo he puesto-intentó bromear. _

_La capo esbozó una sonrisa suprimiendo la risa que amenazaba con salir. _

_-Pero tú eres un Bovino. _

_-Supongo que no servirá de nada que insista, ¿verdad? _

_Ella negó con la cabeza. _

_-Ahmmm, ¿por favor? _

_I-Pin dejó su taza en la mesita y se levantó poniéndose frente a Lambo, tomó el rostro de su amigo besándolo cerca de los labios. _

_-Sarai sempre il mio migliore amico, Lambo*-susurró contra sus labios-sempre. _

_El Bovino envolvió en sus brazos la pequeña cintura de la capo enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, sintió las suaves manos acariciar su cabello. _

_-Tú amigo….-murmuró esperanzado-…hay personas que se casan con sus amigos de la infancia. _

_Ella soltó una dulce risa. _

_-Lo siento. _

_Lambo suspiró. _

_-Se me han vuelto a adelantar. _

Lambo sacudió su cabeza, primero se le adelantaba Hibari, luego Lei. Entonces escuchó el repiqueo de unos zapatos de tacón, observó a todos lados de la sala hasta que unos delgados brazos lo abrazaron con fuerza por detrás.

-Lambo-kun.

El moreno se giró sonriendo y tomó una de las manos de I-Pin besándola.

-Tan apuesto como siempr-alabó ella.

-I-Pin, la mia bella giglio bianco*-pronunció en perfecto italiano.

-La giovane donna è veramente felice quando lui é con te, Lambo-san-la sonrisa del hombre se volvió sento geloso. *

Lambo rió divertido.

-Lei, cómo siempre eres su sombra-apretó amistosamente su mano-. No puedo creer que vinieran.

Decidió ignorar el aura asesina que también conocía y sentía en su nuca, definitivamente Mukuro no era el que iba a ser mordido hasta la muerte esta vez, por el momento hablaría con Lei, ya se encargaría después del guardián de la nube pues estaba seguro de que Lei también le ayudaría.

Mientras Lambo y Lei charlaban I-Pin decidió que ya era hora de hablar con su antigua famiglia. Respiró pesadamente y volvió a adoptar su característica máscara de frialdad al girarse para presentarse ante Tsuna.

-I-I-Pin, ¡¿realmente eres tú?!-preguntó el décimo incrédulo-…..estás cambiada.

-Sawada, las cosas han cambiado-respondió fríamente-. Tengo mi propia famiglia, mis guardianes, supongo que debería presentártelos: Bao y Akame, mis guardianes del sol y la tormenta-señaló una pareja que estaba de la mano-Kwan y Shimi, guardianes de la niebla y la lluvia-el hombre de cabellos pajizos los miró de soslayo antes de seguir con sus asuntos y la mujer de color melocotón le dirigió una mirada de desprecio al décimo-por último Yang y Lei.

Yang iba a ir hacia ellos pero Bao lo sujetó negando con la cabeza, I-Pin sabía que Bao lo trataba de calmar puesto que el guardián del trueno no dudaría en gritarle a Hibari y provocar una pelea. I-Pin agradeció ese gesto de su sol.

-Y obviamente yo soy el cielo-mencionó con el rencor palpable en su voz-…un nuovo cielo senza un cuore spezzato…*

El corazón de Tsuna se encogió cargado de remordimiento.

-El tiempo cura todas las heridas…-trató de decir.

I-Pin se dio la vuelta para darse a conocer ante los otros jefes mafiosos antes de que le partiera la cara al décimo. Reconoció a Dino de un lado entablando conversación con algunos guardianes de otras famiglias, sorprendió a Yamamoto hablando con Shimi y parecían darse bastante bien, no sonrió pero tampoco fue a interrumpirles, Shimi nunca antes se había interesado por nadie y no pensaba usar su rencor para dañar a su mejor amiga, no estaba tan rota para llegar a ese punto.

-Ni hao*

La capo cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Cinco años después y ahí estaba su peor pesadilla. Realmente debió llevar un cuchillo con ella encima.

-Muérdeme-replicó I-Pin.

Continuará…

*Sarai sempre il mio migliore amico, Lambo: Serás siempre mi mejor amigo, Lambo

*Jin sè: Dorado en chino, también puede traducirse como oro(me pareció lindo ponerle ese nombre ^^, espero que no les decepcionara)

*La mia bella giglio bianco: Mi precioso lirio blanco (no es lindo Lambo?? Jajajaja púdrete de celos hibari!!)

*La giovane donna è veramente felice quando lui é con te, Lambo-san…..Mi sento geloso: La joven ama es realmente feliz cuándo está contigo, Lambo-san….Me siento celoso

*Un nuevo cielo senza un cuore spezzato: un nuevo cielo sin el corazón roto.

*Ni hao: Hola en chino

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Está bien????? Déjenme reviewssssssssssssssssssssss


	3. Chapter 3 Tensiónentre nubes

**Hola!Estoy de vuelta! Por fin! Hacía tiempo que no venía la inspiración pero por fin regresó! Gracias por vuestra paciencia! **

**J.A.R.P.: **jajaja sí tienes razón, así que me esforzaré en mis caps y espero seguir atrayendo tu atención a ellos!

**Kuchiki Yamiko: **Mooooooo no sé qué decirte, en teoría debería darme igual, al fin y al cabo la guardiana de la nube no se vincula con su familia…..mmm bueeeeeeeno seré compasiva, jejee espero que disfrutes el cap.

**Capítulo 2** Tensión…entre nubes.

-Muérdeme-replicó I-Pin.

- Ten por seguro que lo haré-sonrió macabramente Hibari.

Al contrario que en el pasado, las mejillas de I-Pin no se sonrojaron ante ese comentario y simplemente frunció los labios en una mueca que no mostraba otra cosa que no fuera el desprecio más absoluto hacia el guardián Vongola de la nube y este se dio cuenta.

Entre los dos se formó un incómodo silencio en el que ninguno apartó la vista del otro, Hibari era muy consciente que aquella niña que una vez le regaló una caja de chocolate había sido devorada por la joven mujer que veía ahora por lo que estaba seguro de que se mostraría implacable frente a él. Dedicó un segundo a analizar ese hecho…..No era tan malo, después de todo no le gustaba ir a lo fácil.

Entonces una presencia que emanaba un aura hostil similar a la de Hibari hizo acto de presencia colocándose al lado de I-Pin.

-Llevaba unos minutos buscándola-comentó Lei con voz casual, cómo si realmente no hubiera percibido el ambiente que allí había-. Espero no molestar.

I-Pin le sonrió con agradecimiento.

-Obvio que no-su mirada volvió a ser fría al mirar a Hibari-. Esto es el guardián Vongola de la nube.

Lei clavó sus ojos grises en el guardián cómo si lo analizara, alzó una ceja ligeramente confundido y giró la cabeza para otro lado soltando una carcajada.

-Qué decepción-dijo arrogantemente soltando otra risotada-. No se ofenda pero me esperaba a alguien…mejor.

Hibari frunció el ceño y sus ojos brillaron con su característica ira, nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevía a ofenderlo de esa manera y eso iba a quedar claro en cuánto lo mordiera hasta la muerte. Sin embargo, apenas dio unos pasos hacia él cuándo I-Pin le preguntó algo.

-¿Cómo está Haru-san?

No era una pregunta inocente cómo las que hacía antes, a Hibari le sentó cómo un tiro puesto que esa preguntita estaba cargada de maldad y rencor. El silencio por parte del guardián sólo hizo que I-Pin ensanchara una sonrisa carente de emoción.

-Ya, como siempre-dijo con sorna-. Lei, voy a hablar con Uni, la capo de los Giglio Nero, aún no presenté frente a ella.

-¿No desea que la acompañe?

I-Pin negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero sentirme escoltada todo el tiempo.

Lei asintió, dirigió una mirada arrogante a Hibari y bajó el rostro presionando sus labios en un suave toque contra los de su capofamiglia causando un leve rubor en ella. I-Pin se separó unos segundos después y se adentró en la multitud buscando a Uni sin cuestionarse ese acto por parte de Lei, pues de una forma u otra él siempre le hacía cosas cómo esa cuándo menos se lo esperaba.

Hibari agarró del cuello de la camisa a Lei con una sola mano mientras cerraba la otra mano en un puño.

-¿Qué demonios….? Voy a morderte hasta la muerte-gruñó furioso.

Lei no abandonó su sonrisa arrogante.

-Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas, bastardo Vongola-dijo divertido.

Hibari dirigió velozmente su puño hacia la cara del guardián deseando borrarle esa sonrisa. Quería destrozarlo sin las tonfas, usando sólo sus propias manos para arrancarle la piel a tiras mientras Lei grita desesperado en el suelo, pero él era tan ágil como Hibari y agarró su puño con fuerza.

Tsuna contemplando el espectáculo llamó la atención de Gokudera y Ryohei para que lo ayudaran a detener a Hibari, pues aquella era una reunión pacífica y los actos de violencia estaban prohibidos.

-¡H-Hibari!-gritó Tsuna-. ¡Basta! ¡Está prohibido pelear aquí!

En cuánto los tres Vongola trataron de sujetar a su compañero sólo recibieron una patada por su parte. Nadie iba a meterse en sus asuntos.

-No os metáis herbívoros-gruñó.

-Jo…¿Qué pasa Hibari-s-a-n? ¿Demasiado difícil de manejar para un carnívoro?-Lei apretó la mano con la que sujetaba el puño de Hibari.

Aunque el guardián lo reconociese, el guardián de I-Pin tenía bastante más fuerza de la que parecía a priori y podría decirse que le estaba haciendo daño.

-Estás en mi camino.

-Me considero una persona muy tranquila, Hibari-dijo Lei, de pronto, su voz se volvió amenazadora-. Así que deje de ponerme a prueba, si usted se acerca a mi jefa…..haré algo peor que asesinarle.

Cervello que contemplaba el evento entre las distintas famiglias se decidió a intervenir apareciendo dos de ellas frente a ambos guardianes.

-El choque entre guardianes será causa de expulsión de la familia entera-una de ellas miró al décimo de los Vongola-. Si no controla mejor a su guardián serán expulsados.

-¡¿Eeeeeeeeeh? ¿Por qué nosotros?-protestó Gokudera-. ¡¿Y ese qué?

La Cervello señaló la forma en la que se agarraban Hibari y Lei.

-Si usted se fija su guardián es el que lo sujeta, el otro simplemente se limitó a parar los golpes pero en ningún momento atacó.

Los Vongola no pudieron evitar pensar que Cervello siempre iba contra ellos y volvieron a agarrar a Hibari separándolo del moreno que aún mantenía ese semblante tan tranquila con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Las reglas son importantes, Cervello-dijo con una sonrisa-. Gracias.

Las mujeres sonrieron y desaparecieron tan misteriosamente cómo habían aparecido. Tsuna suspiró, obviamente el causante de la trifulca había sido el guardián de I-Pin pero, como siempre, Cervello sólo veía lo que quería y si no mantenía a Hibari a raya, cosa que era una hazaña digna de un héroe, serían expulsados y el hazme reír de la mafia.

-Quizás en otra ocasión, Vongola-Lei se despidió con la mano internándose entre el gentío para buscar a su adorada capo.

Mientras no pudo evitar pensar en lo fácil que sería poner en duda las buenas intenciones de los Vongola y echar por el fango toda su reputación. Uni trataba, sin éxito, que I-Pin abandonara su odio hacia los Vongola.

-Nada de lo que digas hará que cambie de idea-I-Pin se giró dándole la espalda a Uni-. Mi odio a Vongola no desaparecerá.

Su antigua amistad se lo dijo una vez "Si un estúpido amor desinteresado no le importa, haz cómo yo y dale tu odio"

Continuará…..

¿Qué tal lo habéis visto? En los siguientes capis se verán algunos recuerdos de I-Pin, cómo reclutó a sus guardianes y se volvió capo y lo sucedido con Vongola n_n

¿R-E-V-I-E-W-S?


	4. Chapter 3 Los seis elegidos Parte 1

**Hola!Jo, lo siento mucho! quería haberlo colgado ayer pero no tuve internet ò.ó en fin, os pido mil disculpas y os dejo aqui el siguiente capi, espero que os guste, apareceran dos cortos recuerdos sobre como consiguió I-Pin a tres de sus guardianes ^.^**

**xNereikax.: **eso está hecho amiga^.^, va a aparecer mucho TsunaKyo, es más haré para ti una tierna escena de ellos dos en el siguiente capi

**Kuchiki Yamiko: **Bueno, qué puedo decir? Lei...es Lei, jejeje el némesis de Hibari, espero que nadie te oyera gritar, jojojo supongo que nos atraen los hombres problemáticos desho?

**Capítulo 3** Los seis elegidos. Parte 1

Uni no lo entendía, tampoco podía pedirle que lo hiciera, sólo Kami-sama sabía aquello sucedido años atrás que la empujaron a abandonar Vongola, aunque no sería algo que desease recordar ahora, sólo podía rememorar las penosas condiciones en las que estuvo después de su marcha pues parecía que el destino la había marcado con la mala suerte.

**_Tosió cansadamente esperando que su final se acercara, había sido sorprendida por sus enemigos y eso iba a causarle la muerte. La sangre en su boca era tan amarga como el sabor de la derrota, sin embargo, era una salida a su dolor, con la muerte sería libre aunque fuera una muerte deshonrosa. Entonces gritos adoloridos estallaron en sus oidos seguidos del sonido de los golpes, ella trató de recobrar todas las fuerzas que pudo para ver lo que sucedía, ¿un nuevo enemigo que quería darle muerte por su propia mano? No podía asegurarlo. _**

**_Y, de pronto, él apareció frente a ella, con una rodilla hincada en el suelo y la cabeza inclinada igual que un caballero se inclina frente a su rey. Su cabello era negro violáceo, muy blanco de piel con unos intensos ojos de color gris que parecían perforarla, los labios del joven hombre se curvaron en una suave sonrisa. _**

**_-Mi cielo, es hora de regresar a casa-habló con voz serena tomándola en brazos. _**

**_I-Pin trató de no desmayarse. _**

**_-¿Q-Quién es usted? _**

**_-Sólo soy su guardián de la nube, Lei. _**

Así fue como Lei la salvó, recordaba haber despertado unas pocas horas después en un gran cama, él seguía a su lado, mirándola desde la pared y va y le suelta que ella era la capofamiglia de una de las mafias más poderosas de China ya que era una descendiente directa de uno de los anteriores jefes. I-Pin sólo atinaba a creer que todo era una mala broma o una pesadilla y que al despertar estaría en su casa, destruyendo los escasos recuerdos que la ataban a Vongola.

Un brillo había cegado levemente sus ojos y fue en ese momento en que percibió en el gran anillo dorado en su dedo corazón. Un anillo con el escudo de una famiglia. Su famiglia.

Y Lei tranquilo como si la histeria de su adorada capo en aquel momento fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Oh, si luego vino la búsqueda de los otros cinco guardianes, la forma en que los encontró a cada uno de ellos fue única e inolvidable. Alejó su mente de la reunión de mafias, si se concentraba lo suficiente aún podía oler las humeantes tazas de té de aquella infesta taberna dónde ella y Lei acudieron a buscar a Shimi, al parecer había heredado todas las deudas de su padre y su única alternativa era trabajar en aquel antro cómo la chica arregla-todo. I-Pin llegó a dudar seriamente que aquella chiquilla con aquel aspecto tan sucio y descuidado pudiera ser la persona idónea para el puesto de guardiana de la lluvia, sobretodo con aquel caracter tan inocente y alegre hasta que Lei tuvo la ocurrencia de atacarla, se quedó asombrada al ver como la jovencita desviaba con una rapidez insospechada los golpes de su guardián y ejecutaba el movimiento Katadori del Aikido* por el que tomaba a Lei por el hombro y golpeaba verticalmente su cabeza, no pudo más que aplaudir su hábil movimiento.

**_-¿Quieres un buen trabajo dónde puedas vivir comodamente y pagar todas tus deudas?-le preguntó la capo. _**

**_Shimi después de disculparse una y mil veces con Lei observó a la joven, menor que ella, no descondió en absoluto y sólo pudo decir: _**

**_-¿Qué tengo que hacer? _**

Apenas una semana después de conseguir a Shimi, Lei apareció en el campo donde entrenaba con Shimi diciendo que había encontrado a su siguiente guardián, un hombre extraño que se decía que era un huraño que cultivaba frutas y verduras para venderlas en el mercado, al parecer lo que más llamaba la atención era el hecho de que se ponía en una esquina con sus productos y, en lugar de atender al puesto, se ponía a jugar al shogi y aún así todo aquel que intentase robarle acababa con un caracter del shogi marcado en la frente. I-Pin sonrió al rememorar la forma de convencerlo.

**_-No-dijo el hombre de cabellos pajizos sin siquiera mirarlos. _**

**_-Ni siquiera escuchaste lo que tenemos para ofrecer, Kwan-le recriminó Lei. _**

**_I-Pin observaba la partida que jugaba contra si mismo prestando la justa atención a la conversación. _**

**_-Sé lo que queréis y la respuesta es no. _**

**_En un impulso impropio de ella, I-Pin hizo un movimiento capturando al rey blanco. _**

**_-Tsumi*-dijo jugueteando con la pieza entre sus dedos. _**

**_Kwan clavó sus ojos negros en los de la China y echó a reir. _**

**_-El sabio puede sentarse en un hormiguero, pero sólo el necio se queda sentado en él-murmuró aún riendo y se levantó del puesto inclinándose ante ella-. Ya tienes guardián de la niebla. _**

**_Ni I-Pin ni Lei entendieron a qué se refería hasta que el puesto se cubrió de llamas de la niebla hasta desaparecer, Kwan empezó a caminar por delante de ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _**

**_-Eres una mujer vengativa, mi lady-dijo de pronto-. Me has ganado para capturarme...si has llegado hasta aqui sólo por eso quiero ver por dónde más continuará tu estela de venganza. _**

I-Pin tomó una copa regresando al lado de su amigo de la infancia, el cuál estaba sólo apoyado en una pared. Alzó la copa en señal de saludo con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

-Tienes unos guardianes, extraños-ella le devolvió la sonrisa-. Pero sus historias son por lo menos insólitas, desho?

-Sobre todo la forma en la que conocí a Bao-rió dando un sorbo a su copa.

-Es mi historia favorita-comentó Lambo observando al guardián en la distancia-. Es un tipo genial.

-Un tipo que estuvo a punto de matarte-le recordó la China.

Lambo se llevó una mano a la cabeza en gesto de despiste.

-Oh, si. Casi olvido la forma en la que casi me parte el cuello.

-Debemos retirarnos-Lei apareció frente a ellos como un fantasma-. Mañana habrá una última reunión entre las familias interesadas en cometer alianzas y pasado mañana regresaremos a China, ma bella donna.

I-Pin asintió tomando el brazo de Lei, talmente cómo si fueran una pareja, abandonaron el salón seguido de los otros guardianes de la pelinegra yendo por última Shimi, la cuál aún miraba esperanzada a Yamamoto.

El guardián de la lluvia suspiró.

-Se van muy deprisa.

Tsuna no dijo palabra puesto que estaba más pendiente del rostro de Hibari, quince años trabajando juntos había hecho que leyera cada una de las expresiones de su rostro y desgraciadamente alguna que otra hemorragia interna. Y esa expresión tan tensa sólo podía leerse de una manera:

Iba a ir a por I-Pin, a pesar del incidente de hace cinco años.

Continuará...

Katadori del Aikido*: El **aikidō** es un arte marcial moderno de Japón desarrollado por Morihei Ueshiba entre la década de 1930 y 1960 y el katadori es una forma de ataque de esta arte.

Tsumi*: Es una forma de decir Jaque mate en el shogi, el objetivo del juego es capturar al rey contrario o que el adversario se rinda.

Bueno, hasta aqui, en el siguiente se verá el intento de asesinato y los otros guardianes puesto que esa historia está vinculada a las otras ^.^ ¿Que hará Hibari? jejeje ya se verá

¿Algún review?


End file.
